


Let Me Watch, Jerk

by Chezmeralda



Series: The Four Directions [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: I'm so sorry, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction, Voyeurism, bottom!sousuke, i gotta stop, i need chill i guess, i will end up taking over that pairing tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chezmeralda/pseuds/Chezmeralda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin expresses that he enjoys being an observer. Sousuke thinks he's a backseat driver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Watch, Jerk

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, chill, me. Chill.

"I want to watch you fuck him."

Rin watched Sousuke nearly choke on his coffee, spluttering into his napkin as he hunched over. Makoto looked shocked as the piece of toast that was in his mouth slipped out and clattered on his plate.

Haru continued to eat, nibbling lightly on his mackerel.

"What?" Makoto's voice squeaked as he picked up the toast again with slightly trembling hands. His eyes widened a bit, a tiny blush forming on his left cheek, as he stared at Rin, eyes darting every so often to Sousuke.

Rin sighed. "I want," he enunciated, "to watch you," and he pointed a finger at Makoto, who looked mildly frantic, "fuck him," and he jabbed the air in Sousuke's direction, "so hard," he planted his hands firmly on the table, "that he can't walk anymore."

Sousuke's face was red from coughing, and he narrowed watery eyes at Rin. "Why the fuck would you want to watch that?" he wheezed.

"Why the fuck not?" Rin countered, crossing his arms. "Haru said he'd watch."

Two heads swung to stare at Haru, who looked completely unaffected by the change of attention. "It's good for reference," he reasoned, putting rice in his mouth.

"You are _not_ ," Sousuke placed his elbow on the table, "putting any of that shit in a fucking manga, Nanase."

Haru blinked. "Watch me," he said, and Sousuke glared at him.

Makoto sighed and dropped his head before looking at Rin with tired concern on his face. "Why the sudden interest?" he said, leaning on his arms. "This feels like it's coming from out of no where."

Rin looked utterly confused. "This was never out of no where?" voice rising at the end a bit. To him, it seemed like a no brainer. "You're both hot, and Sousuke barely bottoms. Plus, you two are the only ones that I haven't watched yet. With Sousuke on the bottom." 

Sousuke squinted his eyes as Haru nodded sagely in agreement. "I've seen you get topped by Sousuke and Haru, and I've seen Haru get topped by you and Sousuke," Rin said. 

"I'm not letting Nanase top me," Sousuke cut in, voice hard. Haru clicked his tongue.

"Which is _why_ ," Rin argued, "I said that _Makoto_ should top you. Plus he's your size; he can handle you. Makoto's topped you before anyway, right?"

"I've been topped before, so there's no need to see it," Sousuke countered hotly. 

"But I'm always preoccupied with other things," Rin whined. "When you're getting it, I'm either getting it or giving it."

"No."

"Come _ooooooooooonnn_ ," Rin flopped down on the table, practically throwing a tantrum as he stomped his feet on the floor, still seated in his chair. He pouted up at Makoto through the fringe of his hair, and Makoto jolted back, frowning slightly at sad, red eyes.

"Rin, I don't think Sousuke is comfortable," Makoto scolded, even as he fidgeted underneath his stare.

"But _Makoto_ -"

"No Rin," Makoto's voice was firm. "If Sousuke doesn't want to, then I won't do it."

" _Fine_ ," Rin crossed his arms. The atmosphere around the breakfast table was tense as they all began to put away their dishes.

\---

"I'm telling you Haru, we have to convince Sousuke somehow," Rin heard Haru sigh loudly into the phone. He was on break currently, and what they'd discussed that morning had been bothering him all day.

"It's too much effort," Haru said, and Rin clicked his tongue. "Besides, I get on his nerves. He'd never say yes if I was helping you."

Rin wished he could argue against it, but Haru and Sousuke had an odd but interesting relationship; watching it unravel before him everyday gave him something to laugh at in his life, and their banter, although tense before, was now in good fun, that even Makoto couldn't help but shake his head with a chuckle.

"Fine," Rin scoffed as he leaned back in his office chair. "I'll do it myself. Just you wait, we'll get to watch them soon."

Haru hummed his enthusiasm (it sounded rather lacking to Rin) before he hung up. Rin put down his phone on the desk and stared at the fluorescent lights above him. He'd figure something out. He _had_ to, if he wanted to see this through.

\---

"So, Sousuke," Rin slid over to him while he was on the couch. They were currently the only two home. Haru was held up at the restaurant while two other chefs were on holiday, and Makoto had stayed back to help some of his students. "I've been thinking about this morning..."

"I'm not doing it, Rin," he said, eyes forward as he focused on his game. 

Rin turned to him, looking incredulous. "I haven't even said anything!" he retorted.

Sousuke shrugged, mashing buttons as his character flowed through combo after combo on screen. "You didn't need to," he replied. "I could tell what you wanted as soon as you sat down on the couch."

Rin pouted, before an idea popped into his head. He leaned back and shrugged. "That's too bad, I guess," he sighed. "You must not like bottoming much either, do you?"

Sousuke grumbled in frustration, as he tried to make his character jump. "No, that's not it," he replied, not really thinking about it.

"Well, you're never comfortable about talking about it with us," Rin continued, watching Sousuke carefully from the corner of his eye and he could practically _see_ the annoyance on Sousuke's face.

"What are you talking about?" Sousuke bit out, trying to focus his attention on the television screen, but his side glances made Rin aware that he had a slight advantage.

" _Well_ ," Rin slid down on the couch, hands behind his head as he turned to look at Sousuke, who was eyeing him, "seems to me like you just, y'know, don't get _it_."

Sousuke paused the game completely. _Perfect_. "What do you mean 'it'?"

"You don't like it? The power? The _attention_?" Rin almost purred, _almost_ , as he moved towards Sousuke, adrenaline pumping at the anticipation. "Don't you like having all of that need and focus on you?"

"Well, there's nothing _wrong_ with it, it's just-" Sousuke's next words were cut off when Rin leaned in to kiss him, warm, slow, agonizing, tongue licking into his mouth, moan spilling out from his throat only to be caught up in Sousuke's lips. 

"Sousuke," Rin breathed, as he pulled him back on the couch, getting him to hover on top of him. Sousuke watched Rin's hand trail feather light along his abdomen, pulling up his shirt a bit. Sousuke looked at Rin's eyes, which were hooded and looking at him through a haze; he had to swallow at the way Rin's breath came rapidly. "Touch me."

Rin let his head fall back as soon as he felt Sousuke swoop in, pushing his shirt up to trail a path of kisses and licks up to his chest. Rin allowed the whine escaping his throat to sound a touch more needy than he actually was, knowing how much it excited Sousuke, and he got an answering bite on his nipples, causing his hips to buck slightly. 

Maybe Rin was getting a bit carried away, as his breath got more ragged, more hoarse, each moan spilling out of his mouth like he couldn't get enough, like he needed more, but that was the point. He wanted to show Sousuke that being on the bottom was fun, because he really just wanted to watch Sousuke enjoy it for once, _damn it_.

He decided to change tactics, cupping his fingers underneath Sousuke's chin to get him to look him in the eye as he pushed up with his hips, forcing Sousuke back so that he was on top. He pulled him in for a kiss as he straddled Sousuke's hips, more tongue and teeth than anything else as he ground down into his pelvis, mimicking the movements of riding.

Rin felt Sousuke gasp at the contact, and he couldn't help the smirk that played on his face as he watched Sousuke's eyes, so mesmerized by the movement of his hips as he rode the air just above his cock. He bit his lower lip for emphasis, letting his arms slide to rest on Sousuke's shoulder's, chest jutted out, close to his face. He could see the way Sousuke wanted to lunge forward, he could feel his fingers twitch in his grip on his hips, and he felt giddy with power, knowing that he could do this to Sousuke in a matter of moments.

"What are you doing to me?" Sousuke's voice spilled out from a place deep in his chest, gravelly, rough with lust as his pupils dilated, eyes dark with want and need. Rin arched an eyebrow, not answering him with words, instead canting his hips down on the next thrust, brushing himself against Sousuke's semi, and feeling him bite back a groan from the pressure.

Rin cupped his face, forcing Sousuke to look him in the eye. "You want me," he breathed, and he watched Sousuke's Adam's apple bob down when he swallowed. Sousuke nodded, still mesmerized by Rin's hips. "See? I'm powerful. I can make you want to take me right now, and if you do, you have to please me, because you _want_ to see me fall apart."

He nipped at Sousuke's lip, before moving to press his mouth against his ears, breath hot against Sousuke's skin. "You want to see me lose myself, don't you?" he felt Sousuke nod. He grabbed his hands and trailed them up his abdomen, letting his muscles flex underneath Sousuke's callused fingers. "Don't you want to feel this same power, Sousuke?"

He ran Sousuke's thumbs over his nipples, throwing his head back as he let out a breathy moan. "Let me see you," he whispered, pressing their foreheads together, as he looked into Sousuke's eyes. "Let me see you at your most powerful, Sousuke."

He heard the door rattle and Rin slid off of him, giving both of the air and space. He went to the fridge to grab a bottle of water, and he peeked over at Sousuke, who looked dazed after being left behind like that, and Rin bit back a chuckle just as Makoto and Haru came through the door. 

"We're home!" Makoto called cheerily, giving Rin a smile. All sunshine was what Rin could think of as he came up to him to snuggle into his embrace. 

"Welcome home," he mumbled. He felt Makoto run his hand up his back before ruffling his hair, pressing a light kiss to his head. He turned to Haru, who gestured at his hand full of groceries. 

"We have dinner," was all he said, though his eyes looked like he was asking Rin something. He watches blue eyes dart from his face, to Sousuke's position on the couch, and Rin knew that Haru guessed that something was up. Rin shrugged as he reached for the groceries.

All three of them got startled back when Sousuke suddenly stood up. "Rin," his voice sounded rough, loud, like he didn't mean for the volume to be that much. He coughed slightly before trying again. "..........n..."

Rin turned, completely confused. "What?" he furrowed his eyebrows at him. 

Sousuke pressed his lips together, looking very pained at the words trying to leave his mouth. " _Fine_ ," he choked. Rin's eyes went wide; he knew exactly what he meant. He turned to tackle Haru in a hug, who stumbled back in surprise.

"Hey," he wheezed as Rin squeezed him tighter, "the groceries."

"Right! Sorry, sorry," he laughed, taking one hand full of groceries and carrying them to the kitchen counter. He turned wide, excited eyes to Makoto, who stayed where he was, looking at Sousuke, who looked thoroughly flustered.

Makoto heaved a sigh. "So," he hummed slightly as he ruffled his hair. "We're doing this now?" Rin had to suppress the urge to skip as he nodded, dragging Haru and Sousuke by the hand up the stairs to their bedroom. Makoto followed silently behind, eyebrow raised in muted amusement.

Rin let go of Sousuke and Haru's hands as soon as they got through their bedroom door and he quickly set up two chairs, one for him and one for Haru, next to the bed, before looking at Sousuke, who was blushing hard, keeping his lips pursed even as Haru stared at him with wide eyes.

Makoto brushed passed them and looked at the chairs before blinking up at Rin and then turning to look at Sousuke and Haru. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, question directed at Sousuke. 

"Why are you so calm about this?" Sousuke managed to say, and Makoto looked a bit startled before he laughed nervously, scratching his cheek with a finger.

He gave him a helpless shrug. "Ever since living with all of you," he began, giving a head tilt to Rin, who was patting the bed with ill-contained enthusiasm, "I've learned to take things as they come."

Haru moved away from Sousuke's side and sat down on the chair, Rin following suit, bouncing his knee as he waited for Sousuke and Makoto to make their way over. Makoto shrugged off his jacket before following Sousuke to sit across from them. "You're way too happy about this," Haru mumbled, sliding down in his chair, hands in his pockets. 

Rin nudged him with his knee, trying to look menacing but failing miserably; he was just too excited about it. "It's not like I'm the only one who's excited," he countered, glaring at Haru because he was _such a prick_.

Makoto leaned his elbow on his knee, looking up at Sousuke. "Are you alright?" he asked gently.

"M'fine," he muttered.

"You're all red, though," Makoto pointed out, fighting the smile pulling his lips. Rin almost snorted, _almost_ , and Haru wasn't one to hide a smile from Sousuke, especially if it was at his expense.

"Just," Sousuke spluttered, pulling Makoto in by the collar, "sh-shut up and kiss me."

Makoto complied, and Rin smacked Haru, who responded with an indignant noise. The first time Rin watched Makoto top (it was with Haru, of course), he was stunned by how gentle and reverent he was in his touch, he nearly teared up at the amount of significance in every move he made to push Haru over the edge, and it got Rin so flustered that even after the whole thing was done he had to go watch the Expendables to feel reconnected to his masculinity.

This time was a little different, and it spiked his pulse in a different kind of excitement. Makoto seemed rough, more assertive, pushing Sousuke down as he pulled at his bottom lip, kissing with tongue and teeth and almost forcing the moan out of Sousuke's throat. He was still gentle, somehow, Rin thought, even as he pushed Sousuke's thighs apart to settle himself between his legs. Makoto had a domineering aura surrounding him that Rin, for a moment, had to think where it might have come from as he watched him push the hem of Sousuke's shirt up, revealing nipples already slightly pert in anticipation.

But he didn't go for them right away, he instead breathed on them gently, watching the way goosebumps rose on Sousuke's skin, the way his body trembled slightly at the anticipation. Rin bit his lip, because he knew from experience; Makoto was good at teasing, and because he's so good at teasing, Makoto was also good at breaking.

"H-hurry up, Tachibana," Sousuke's voice was hoarse already, and it hadn't been five minutes since they'd started. Rin felt Haru shift to lean his elbows on his knees, covering his mouth with both his hands as he watched through narrowed eyes. Rin's head flicked back to Makoto when a chuckle escaped his throat, even as he moved down Sousuke's body to press a kiss just above his navel, and Rin had to take a tight swallow at the way Sousuke's muscles flexed _just_ so at the contact.

"You're impatient," Makoto's voice was coming from somewhere deep as he kissed his way up Sousuke's body, licking and sucking marks into his skin that Rin had to lick his dry lips at; he could almost feel the way his own body was responding, as if his own muscles were the ones twitching underneath Makoto and not Sousuke's. Rin gripped the edges of his chair, as if his whole body was ready to fly of his seat.

Rin could see Sousuke's impatience with the thrust he gave his hips, rolling against Makoto's abdomen. It only served to encourage Makoto to pin Sousuke's hips down, and Rin would have missed the small whine, if he hadn't been listening for it. "Wait," it was commanding, the way Makoto said it, and Haru let out a harsh breath next to him as his eyes shifted to Sousuke, who began to whimper silently, like he couldn't bear the pace, or the attention.

Makoto started again back down at Sousuke's navel, slower, more agonizing, and Rin almost felt sorry for him, in the way he was biting his knuckles to keep any noise from spilling out of him, except that he didn't, and Rin would probably have to take cold showers every day for a month just to keep himself from heating up and exploding at the fleeting thought of this-

" _H-haahh_ ," Sousuke's voice cut through Rin like a knife and he shuddered, nails digging into his thigh as he watched Makoto trail a wet circle around one nipple, pinching lightly with his teeth. Sousuke's knuckles were white as he gripped the pillow, whole body shaking when Makoto took his nipple in his mouth, rolling it between his teeth before he sucked on it.

"Shit," Haru bounced his knee, eyes glittering with interest at what Makoto was doing, and Rin could feel drool pooling in his mouth. Makoto turned his attention to Sousuke's other nipple, even as he massaged Sousuke's pelvis with his palms, pushing his pants down slowly. Sousuke managed to get a hold of the noises escaping him, but Rin could tell that it wouldn't be for long.

"Makoto," Sousuke breathed, voice breaking on a whimper on the end. It was too slow, and Rin would have been begging way more by now, if it were him, but Makoto had iron patience. Probably had something to do with growing up with kid siblings and Haru, but-

"Something you need, Sousuke?" Makoto drawled as he pulled off his pants, and then Sousuke's boxers followed suit, and _that_ did it for Rin, and he was palming himself through his sweats, because holy shit, if the drip of precum already coming from Sousuke's dick was any indication, he really _wanted_.

"Hurry up," and Rin heard the mistake in that request; it certainly wasn't what Makoto wanted from a submissive partner, especially when he was like this, eyes so dark the green was practically gone. Rin shuddered when Sousuke yelped, Makoto having hoisted his legs in the air to smack him on the bottom, and Rin began shoving his pants away from his cock, because _fuck it_.

"Ask nicely," Makoto's voice was a gentle singsong, and everyone's breath stopped as he pulled his shirt over his head, muscles accentuated by shadow in the low light coming through the window. Haru gasped next to him, and Rin glanced over to find that he was trying very, _very_ hard not to palm himself. Couldn't have any of that happening, now, could he?

Rin reached over to graze the front of Haru's pants as Makoto popped the cap on the lube, shuddering at the way Haru's eyes darted at the display in front of him, although he had it in his mind to grip Rin's wrist to get him to stop. He reached over and grabbed at Rin's erection in retaliation, and Rin choked at the grip, but nearly lost his voice to Sousuke, who moaned loudly through his fist when Makoto pushed two fingers in.

"Like that?" he cooed, and Sousuke's whole body nearly jolted off the bed when he brushed against his prostate. Rin wanted to lick at Sousuke, the dribble of precum now flowing in drooling, steady drops, heavy plops sounding on the bed. 

" _Ah ah ahhh, **yes**_ ," Rin nearly groaned when Sousuke finally conceded, letting his voice spill out. He supposed that the prostate would do that to any man, given how good it felt. He pulled out Haru's cock and stroked, almost laughing at the way he jolted forward, knees hitting the edge of the bed. He didn't laugh though, he groaned instead, when Haru pumped back his erection, trailing a finger on the slit to smear precum down his shaft.

"You see them?" Makoto breathed, and Rin watched through hazed eyes as he tilted Sousuke's chin towards him and Haru, slipping lubed fingers out of him to pump his cock. Sousuke breathed a shivery gasp, and Rin had to wonder for a moment how he and Haru looked to him. "Why don't we show them everything?"

Rin was a bit confused, and Sousuke glanced down at Makoto when he hoisted one leg on his shoulder, and straddled the other leg, effectively pinning it to the bed. "Makoto?" Sousuke's voice sounded small, startled at the sudden movement. Rin bit his lip at the way Makoto's eyes fluttered as he lubed himself, positioning himself at Sousuke's entrance. His front was facing Rin and Haru, and Haru breathed and stroked Rin harder, reminding him not to still his hand, and Rin's movements soon followed.

"Now they can see you completely," Makoto's voice was raspy as he began to push in, and Sousuke couldn't help the whine that escaped him, long and low at the excruciatingly slow pace.

" _Uhhhhhhhhhnnn, fuck_ ," Sousuke's hands gripped the sheets in front of him for purchase as Makoto's hips hit him, having slid all the way in. Makoto kissed up the thigh slung over his shoulder, before reaching down behind him to grip Sousuke's ass, making him jolt forward. His pinned leg dug into the mattress and Rin wheezed at the sight, licking his lips. 

" _Ah! Ah ah ah ahhh-_ " Sousuke was startled by Makoto suddenly slamming his hips into him, a new trickle of precum leaking out of him , and Rin could see the way his eyes were beginning to water. Haru moaned next to him, and he smirked, the smirk faltering when he moaned back, Haru's grip on his cock tight, like how he wanted.

"Touch yourself," Makoto rasped, and Sousuke whimpered as he complied, leg twitching in the air as Makoto's nails dug into him. He sucked a mark into his thigh, and his moans got louder and louder, suddenly unable to grasp at the sheets as his body tried to grind back on Makoto, though the position wouldn't allow.

"Holy shit," Rin rasped and that was it, he was done, he was coming hard, knees pushing into the edge of the bed as he shuddered and fell forward, and he couldn't move his hand, so Haru reached around him and helped him pump, finishing himself off. 

"Makoto, _Ma - **ah** \- akoto_ ," Sousuke gasped, back arching as he came, finally, into his fist, shuddering hard as his moans were draw out, hips still fucking into his hand. Makoto finished, finally, a final grunt wheezing from his throat as he grabbed Sousuke's hips and thrust hard into him, gasping as he drew out.

They stayed like that for several minutes, panting for air like it was painful. Haru looked up at Sousuke, who lay on his back, arm thrown over his eyes as he heaved. "My turn next time," he murmured, and he nearly got knocked over at the force Sousuke used to throw a pillow at him. Makoto smiled tiredly as he leaned back on his hands, and Rin just laughed into the sheets.

It might take some more convincing, but he was positive he'd get Sousuke to agree. Eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> That one position during the naturalvirtue livestream had me thinking and this is what happened. Woops.


End file.
